Power Rangers Planet Warriors(Gamepad)
Power Rangers Planet Warriors is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's fourty-fifth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after the solar system. Currently, it has no equal in the Gamepad Series. Synopsis The evil Vigro has used his alien alliance to take over the universe. All other ranger teams have been enslaved. Twelve years later, an alien named Galaxeon recruits humans to form a team of rebels that will take down the Universal Government. Powered by the solar system, they are Power Rangers Planet Warriors! Rangers Main: Planet Warrior Rangers(Gamepad) * Flint Flint is the Red Ranger, powered by the planet Mars. His element is Fire and his zord is the Fox. His special attack is the Fire Blast. His actor would be Jack Griffo. * Hudson Hudson is the Blue Ranger, powered by the planet Mercury. His element is Water and his zord is the Otter. His special attack is the Ocean Slicer. His actor would be Noah Crawford. * Caroline Caroline is the Yellow Ranger, powered by the planet Venus. Her element is Metal and her zord is the Turtle. Her special attack is the Steel Slam. * Naseem Naseem is the Green Ranger, powered by the planet Jupiter. His element is Wood and his zord is the Elephant. His special attack is the Wood Wham. His actor would be Trevor Jackson. * Oz Oz is the Orange Ranger, powered by the planet Saturn. His element is Earth and his zord is the Rhino. His special attack is the Mountain Stampede. * Lucy Lucy is the White Ranger, powered by the planet Uranus. Her element is Sky and the zord is the Crane. Her special attack is the Cloud Twister. She later unlocks access to Gold Kabuto Beetle of the sun. Her actress would be Nina Dobrev. * Nora Nora is the Black Ranger, powered by the planet Neptune. Her element is Sea and her zord is the Octopus. Her special attack is the Sea Surge. She later unlocks access to the Silver Stag Beetle zord of the Moon. Her actress would be * ????? ????? is the Purple Ranger, powered by the planet Pluto. His element is Darkness and his zord is the Bat. Allies * Galaxeon Villains * King Vigro * Annihilda * Heirins Monsters * Dr. Quack * Knitty-Gritty Arsenal Planet Pods Spin Frisbee Morpher Morph Call: "Star Power" Roll Call: * "Lava Star! Planet Warrior Red!" * "Splash Star! Planet Warrior Blue!" * "Danger Star! Planet Warrior Yellow!" * "Storm Star! Planet Warrior Green!" * "Brawn Star! Planet Warrior Orange!" * "Riptide Star! Planet Warrior Black!" * "Aerial Star! Planet Warrior White!" Flashlight Morpher Orion Blade Astro Saucer Planet Weapons: * Mars Blaster * Mercury Boomerang * Venus Shield * Jupiter Hammer * Saturn Glove * Uranus Axe * Neptune Spear Orbit Cannon(Team Attack) Megazords * Milky Way Megazord(Asteroid Blast) * Space Storm(Nebula Strike) * Sunlight Megazord(Solar Flare) * Moonlight Megazord(Moon Flash) * Pluto Power Megazord(Black Hole Blitz) Episodes # The Rebels are Coming # Fall of the Empire Notes